VaniVen Late Christmas Fic!
by Lady Minato
Summary: I made this around Christmas 2011, so don't judge me! I'm sorry it's late. WARNING: Fluff!Yaoi This was made in Honor of an RP I am doing.


A young Ventus was running through the orphanage, a large box of ornaments in hand. The blonde had been so excited that today was Christmas, and he was determined to make it the best Christmas ever! But at the thought, the 10 year old pouted lightly. How was he supposed to have a good Christmas if his best friend wouldn't help him?

"VANITAS!" He screamed, running back upstairs, and to his shared room. Once there, he saw the dark haired boy fast asleep, probably after a Christmas Eve party. But either way, the boy was snoring softly, in a peaceful slumber. Well, he was anyways. Because Ventus was about to end that peace.

"Vani! Vanitas, get up!" He called, jumping on the boy's bed, up and down. Golden eyes automatically shot open at the pressure of the bed being shook, and he quickly hopped up and he pinned the boy down . Vanitas was on top of the blonde, holding his arms over his head with one hand, and he was glaring fiercely.

Once he noticed that it was Ventus, a Cheshire grin slowly made it's way to his face. "Oh, it's only you Ven. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." He basically purred out. "Bad things could happen." He smirked and he nipped the boy's ear. He knew that movement was a success when he heard a 'meep!' come out of the boy's pink lips.

The ten year old was beet red under the others touch. Vanitas always messed with him like that. He was so mean, sometimes! "S-sorry Vani. But let's go put up a Christmas tree!" He said, suddenly excited again, and he wiggled to get free.

Vanitas' good mood was suddenly ruined, and the sleepiness came back. He yawned lightly and he shook his head lazily. "Nah, I'll pass." He said, laying back down tiredly, he really didn't want to go into this AGAIN with him. It was quite old, arguing with him over the same topic. He silently counted, expecting an outburst from the boy, who was two year younger than himself.

"BUT WHY?" 'Here we go.' The other thought, obviously expecting it. He wasn't surprised by the others outburst, because the other was quick to yell. Of course he usually wasn't mad, but when he was exasperated. No, when the other was angry, Vanitas ran for cover, it was such a scary sight. He shuddered at the thought, but he kept his cool composure.

"Because, first off, I am 12, I'm too old for Christmas, and second, I have never celebrated it before, so why should I celebrate it now?" He wondered to himself if Ventus even listened to him sometimes. The blonde was so energetic sometimes, that he was sure it was hard sometimes for the pure boy to actually listen every once in a while.

Of course, Ventus just blinked at his words, and he frowned softly. "Ne, Vanitas, this is the third Christmas I have been here, and I want to spend at least one with you. You're my best friend after all." He pouted softly, a tear slowly making its way into his eyes, and Vanitas mentally groaned. Why did Ventus have to go and be so cute? Oh wait, because he was Uke material. That explained everything, almost all of his problems revolved around the blonde's pure, innocent, Uke manners.

"…..Fine…."

"Excuse me?"

"I said fine…"

"Really? Thank you, Vani!" He said, tackling the older boy, making the other smile softly. But was Vanitas even able to go through with this? The boy had been neglected from Christmas for so long, that he had locked the idea of Christmas so far down into his mind, that he had ignored it completely. Until Ventus came around of course.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, let's get this party started and make that damned tree." He muttered loud enough for him to hear as he walked down, hand in hand with the blonde, their necklaces glinting in the artificial light.

"Um, hey Vanitas. What do you want for Christmas?" He asked curiously, having been saving up to get him something special. But he needed to know what. He was so excited that Vanitas had actually agreed that he was willing to sneak away for a little and order something for him. Something, anything, that would make Vanitas like Christmas again.

"I already have what I have always wanted." He answered truthfully. A small smile coming to his lips.

"Aww! " Ventus pouted lightly. "What is it?"

"You."


End file.
